


Not Perfect

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, and then fell down the rabbit hole, weird facts cause i googled a bunch on his birthday for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Remus has, against all his better judgement, fallen in love with Patton. Perfect, beautiful, wonderful Patton.Who can't possibly like Remus back, right? After all, Remus is... well, Remus; they're nothing alike.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Intruality heals my soul

Nobody would’ve expected the outcome to be like this. Sure, Patton is perfect and wonderful and gorgeous and who  _ wouldn’t _ fall in love with him, but Remus is…  _ Remus. _

But Patton had gotten a little too close, and Remus panicked, and he’d blurted the first thing that came into his mind.

That thought had happened to be, “Fun fact! Daddy longlegs have penises, which makes them not spiders.”

Why, oh why is he like this? Can’t he just have a normal response for once in his life?

Patton stares at him, his face a mix of confused and surprised and… maybe, just maybe, a little intrigued? No, no, that’s overly optimistic, Remus, stay realistic.

“They… what?” Patton splutters with a small laugh that makes the butterflies filling Remus’ insides flutter just a little bit faster. “Really?”

“Yeah!” He’s not relieved, why would he be? “Wanna see a picture?”

“Ew, no!” Patton playfully shoves him away, and Remus can’t help but smile. “That’s gross.” He doesn’t seem all that upset though, despite his words.

Patton stops laughing long enough to catch his breath, and as he does so, he notices the way Remus is gazing at him, and, oh, shit, Patton’s finally caught him yearning.

Remus is hopelessly, helplessly in love with this man.

But Patton is unlikely to ever feel the same way about him. He’d told himself over and over not to fall for Patton, but it had been useless, or perhaps inevitable.

Patton can’t like him. He’s gross and crude, and Patton’s flawless and beautiful.

“Hey, Ree?” Patton’s voice is quiet and gentle, and Remus’ heart jumps into his throat.

He clears his throat. “Yes?” Does he sound as nervous as he feels?

“I, uh…” Patton looks away, and then back. He almost seems… timid, but why would he…? “Oh, shoot! I knew I couldn’t do it.” He sighs, but then he looks right at Remus. “I’m not very good at this, but I wanted to tell you…” And here he mumbles something, something Remus can’t hear, even as he strains his ears to make out the barely uttered syllables.

“What?” His throat is suddenly dry.

Patton buries his face in his hands, but not before Remus can catch a glimpse of a blush. “Ugh, this is so hard.” His voice is slightly muffled. “I like you, okay?”

Remus can’t have heard that right. Patton must’ve said something else that sounded similar, like, “I like shoes.”

...Although why he would’ve said that, Remus doesn’t know.

Patton’s peeking through his fingers as if to gauge Remus’ reaction, but he doesn’t understand.

“S-sorry, uh, what? I thought I heard you say you like me, but that can’t be right.”

“Why not?”

Remus shifts uncomfortably where he sits. “Because you’re Patton, and I’m me, and we’re nothing alike, and nobody could ever like me like that. I’m… _bad.”_

Patton’s face is now fully visible again, but he almost looks disappointed. "Why would you…?" He shakes his head. "No, Remus. You heard me exactly right. I like you, okay? And you're not a bad person." He moves closer.

Remus stares at him, at a loss. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, and he throws his arms around Patton.

After a moment, Patton reciprocates, wrapping his own arms around Remus. He utters calming phrases into Remus' shoulder, and one stands out to him.

"Did you just… What did you just call me?" Remus sniffles.

Patton stiffens almost imperceptibly. "I, uh, I said 'angel.' Is that okay?"

Remus can't see Patton's face, it's still pressed against his shoulder. "Why?" he asks flatly.

"Well, cause I don't think you're bad— cause you're _not_ bad!" Patton hastens to amend his statement. "And I want to remind you of that." Remus hums noncommittally. "I know it's hard to see past your own flaws, believe me, I've struggled with the same thing. I’m far from perfect! But I care, and I _try,_ and that's all that matters. I know you certainly try, but do you care?" At this, Patton pulls away slightly, poking a finger into Remus' chest.

Remus clears his throat, at first finding himself unable to speak. “Yeah.” He inhales a deep, shaky breath. “I do care.” His eyes lock on Patton’s, and Patton smiles, understanding the meaning behind his words.

“Well, that’s that, then.” Patton lets out a tired sigh. “What do you say about cuddles, angel?” Remus nods eagerly, and they flop backward onto the couch to watch Avatar: The Last Airbender for what must be the seventh time.

Patton, as the little spoon, plays with Remus’ hair and even, once, nuzzles into his neck before becoming extremely self-conscious and apologizing. (Remus had actually liked it.) They don’t move from their spots for most of the afternoon, and when it comes time for Patton to leave, he discovers that Remus is asleep. Stifling a giggle, he climbs carefully off of Remus and off the couch, taking care to be silent as he leaves.


End file.
